Tous Mes Regrets
by Clemmies
Summary: Ep 2x01 - Jeremy présente ses condoléances à Tyler.


Bonjour à tous. Voici un petit os gentillet sur Tyler/Jeremy, mon OTP. Je suis étonnée et un peu triste qu'il n'y ait aucune fanfiction française dessus, alors voilà la mienne. J'aime beaucoup la scène de l'épisode 2X01 The Return, j'ai donc voulu écrire quelque chose dessus. Le titre provient de la chanson Don't Stop Now, de The Maine, chanson que j'associe totalement et sans honte à Jyler ! L'univers de Vampire Dairies ne m'appartient pas, je ne cesse de jalouser L.J. Smith et la CW. C'est ma première ff je l'avais commencée il y a quelques mois de ça. J'ai corrigé au mieux que je pouvais mes fautes, je m'excuse s'il y en a encore. Clém.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm all yours, somehow. <strong>

_So you can rough me up__, yeah baby you can hurt me too_

_Because all I got, you see, all I got is you._

Assis sur le canapé, les yeux de Tyler Lockwood étaient fixés sur ceux de Jeremy Gilbert. Cette fois-ci, Tyler ne parvenait pas à distinguer si c'était de la haine ou quelque chose de plus tendre, de doux. Il cherchait en vain la signification de ce regard et celle de ces soudains battements de cœur affolés. Il avait mal. Pas pour la mort de son père, mais pour ce sentiment qu'il essayait avec rage d'effacer ou bien même de refouler. Bien sur, oui, il était triste de l'étrange mort de son géniteur, mais c'était plus de la culpabilité. Il culpabilisait de toujours ressentir cette vive colère semblant brûler ses entrailles chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. Il n'avait rien perçu d'autre depuis, juste un bref pincement au cœur lorsque que le shérif Forbes était venu l'informer de son décès. Ce pincement était probablement la peur de se savoir subitement seul. Uniquement lui et sa mère. Tyler était perdu. Il ne trouvait pas son chemin, ne savait pas quelle direction choisir ni ce qu'il l'attendrait à l'arrivée. Il n'aimait même pas Jeremy. Du moins, il ne pensait pas que ça soit le cas. Pourquoi aimer quelqu'un qu'on cogne dès que la profonde colère au fond de soi est sur le point d'imploser ? Le jeune Gilbert n'était que son punching-ball. Son jouet. D'ailleurs, Tyler ne comprenait pas sa venue. Que faisait-il devant lui ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait ainsi ? Que voulait-il ?

Jeremy Gilbert était venu lui faire ses condoléances. Il savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il avait de la compassion pour lui. Lui aussi avait perdu son père, ses deux parents à vrai dire. Il connaissait cette impression d'être livré à soi-même, cette envie de trouver refuge loin de tous ces regards tournés vers soi et de ne pas pouvoir la dénicher. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il souhaitait l'aider, il en avait juste envie. C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas bien tous les deux, qu'ils se haïssaient même au point de se battre à chaque regard lancé de travers, mais c'était fini maintenant. Ils avaient réussi à surmonter ça. Ils savaient se parler calmement et sans que ça ne concerne pour autant l'un de leurs seuls points en commun : Vicki Donovan. C'était dur. Oui, parce que dès que Jeremy regardait Tyler, il avait toujours une pensée pour Vicki et pour sa mort inexpliquée. Et il se demandait la raison de tous ces morts qui permettaient de les lier tous les deux, les deux meilleurs ennemis. Jeremy ne saurait dire s'ils étaient toujours ennemis maintenant. Il n'haïssait plus Tyler. Il s'était passé pas mal de choses depuis la mort de leur copine, ça ne pouvait plus être pareil. Et puis, il réussissait à l'apprécier… par moment. D'où sa présence dans cette pièce loin des autres personnes conviées aux funérailles. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, essayant de décrypter ses pensées. Finalement, Tyler Lockwood était bien mystérieux. Ce n'était pas juste le fils du maire de Mystic Falls, l'agaçant héritier sportif à qui tout semblait réussir. Il était plus que ça, Jeremy le savait, et il aurait voulu pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre. Il n'avait plus de haine à son égard mais de l'intérêt, de la curiosité. Il l'aimait bien. En tout cas, assez pour vouloir casser sa carapace et y déceler ses secrets, ses peurs et ses envies.

A plusieurs reprises, Tyler était venu tenter de rendre leur relation moins tendue. Certes, son approche était toujours brutale et il n'utilisait peut-être pas les bons mots, mais il essayait de gagner la confiance de Jeremy sachant bien que ça serait très dur. Il ne l'aimait pas forcément. Du moins, son joli minois et son fin sourire à faire fondre l'agaçait toujours autant. Mais il y avait ces jours où il souhaitait enterrer la hache de guerre. A chaque fois que Tyler sortait le drapeau blanc, Jeremy lançait une phrase stupidement méchante faisant regretter tous les efforts du plus âgé. Il ne savait pas être tendre avec autrui. Comment l'être quand on n'a jamais été baigné dans de la tendresse ou de l'amour ? Tout ce qu'il savait faire à merveille c'était déverser sa colère et clamer des dires agaçantes. Il savait bien qu'il était un parfait idiot, parfois il haussait juste les épaules en se disant que personne n'était parfait. Néanmoins, il avait mal. Il se retrouvait seul. Seul au monde. Simplement devant cet irritable Gilbert. Ca ne faisait même pas deux minutes qu'il était dans la pièce et il avait déjà envie de cogner son poing droit contre sa belle gueule. Mais d'un autre côté, il lui était reconnaissant. Sincère ou non, il était là. Jeremy ne s'était pas contenté de lui serrer la main en blatérant des gentillesses totalement fausses sur le maire pour se ruer ensuite sur le buffet. Il était là. Pour lui.

Tyler lui tendit la flasque d'alcool qu'il tenait que Jeremy refusa d'un signe de main. Tyler le regarda d'un mauvais œil. « Il est mort, il s'en fou ». Jeremy hésita un instant mais accepta en tendant la main pour attraper la flasque. Il devait profiter des moments où Tyler était sympathique avec lui. Tout pouvait changer en moins d'une seconde. Il but une gorgée du liquide s'embrasant dans sa gorge.

« Tu sais … je … Désolé d'avoir était un gros con… de t'avoir brutalisé pendant tout ce temps… »

Jeremy ne donna pas de réponse. La pièce retomba dans un grand silence et dans une certaine tension. Tyler qui avait la tête baissée la releva afin de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur Jeremy. Ce dernier sentit son regard sur lui le fixa, alors. Il pinça ses lèvres. Il devrait sans doute accepter ses excuses, et puis après tout il s'était bien amusé à le provoquer. Tyler était dans une mauvaise passe, se débarrasser de quelques ennuis lui enlèverait un petit poids sur le dos. Seulement, il n'en avait pas envie. C'était … disons, que c'était trop facile. Tout prendrait fin ? Il le saluerait avec un sourire amical à chaque fois qu'il le croiserait ? Il parlerait et rirait de choses et d'autres ? S'inviteraient à boire un verre au Grill et à jouer au billard ensemble ? Jeremy sourit faiblement. C'était affreusement et étrangement risible.

Tyler, lui, fut blesser de n'entendre aucune réponse provenant de sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils et fit une moue. Il s'en voulut. En cette fraction de seconde il désirait retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, reprendre la flasque de son père et la jeter à sa figure, qu'il dégage d'ici. Jeremy vit Tyler serrer les poings. Alors, sachant parfaitement qu'ils auraient à l'avenir d'autres différents et autres bagarres, il répondit tout de même d'une voix taquine, petit sourire aux lèvres : « Je suppose que je l'avais bien cherché.

- T'es un vrai emmerdeur, parfois », répondit avec un regard réprobateur Tyler.

« Ouais, toi aussi.

- Je sais ».

Jeremy sourit, amusé. Tyler fit de même.

Pour une fois. C'était agréable d'éprouver autre chose que de la haine. Le chaleureux sourire d'un ami vaut mieux que des mains coriaces serrant avec fureur une nuque dans l'espoir que l'ennemi finisse étouffé. Un doux changement. Doux comme ces regards intimes.


End file.
